A Divergent Story: Rebecca
by Lexie111
Summary: In the world of Divergent, Rebecca takes her aptitude test to see where she belongs. When she discovers what she is, she becomes the most powerful person in the world. Find out where she belongs in A Divergent Story: Rebecca. Oh, and Peter is her brother, but I forgot he came from Candor when I finished writing it, so just pretend he came from Abnegation.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up at an alam clock, a small, old, grey alarm clock. It's supposed to remind me what day it is, what will happen and what I will do on that day, and it does. I remember what day it is, it's the day I take my appitiude test, when I find out where I belong in this world, am I caring for others and not myself, am I brave, smart, trustworthy, peaceful? This is the day I will find out. This is the day of my appitiude test.

I slam my alarm clock onto the ground and hope it's not broken for tomorrow's choosing day. I just leave it on the floor anyway. Still pulling up my grey jeans under my loose dress for comfort, I run to the bathroom and sneak a little concealer under my eyes, so it doesn't look like I got up at 4. Then I go downstairs, hoping mom didn't make eggs again. But, to my surprise, toast is on the four plates on the plain dining room table, at least we can add some flavor to Abnegation food. My father sits next to my mother, jelling his bread. My brother, Peter, sits next to me, quietly munching on his toast. My mother looks up from her plate and says, "You ready for the test Rebecca?" I quickly answer, trying to hide my terrified look, "No, we're you for your test?"

"No," she responds, "I was terrified." My mother Lily choose Abnegation when she was my age at the choosing ceremony, that's all she told me. She says she never likes to talk about her old faction, in it lives deep secrets of hate and love. All she told me was that Natlile was her best friend. I wonder about it every night, but my mom always stops me, "you'll turn into an Eridite if you keep thinking that much Rebecca," she teased one night I kept asking her questions. She never wanted me to not be curious, because she said that was a good thing, but in a Abnegation, hide it. I always have hidden it, and I won't stop. Until tomorrow.

My dad cheaks his watch, "We should get going, wouldn't want to be late on this important day." Peter and I grab our grey backpacks and rush out the door to catch the bus. When we finally get in, find a seat, and sit down, I look at my brother. There's no doubt in my mind what he's going to be, Dauntless. I can almost imaging him in black clothes, getting ready to throw his grey ones into fire. Once when he and I were younger, we were fighting over who had to wash the dishes. We both hated it, so I pushed him toward the sink making his fall into the water, soaking him in dirty foam, so that I could get away from doing the dishes, I will never make that mistake again. He put me in a headlock and gave me a scar. After that, we got along.

"You okay, Rebecca?" He askes. He is about to take the test too, so he's just as terrified as I am, but he won't admit it. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lie. Even if I get an aptitude for Candor, I'll never spend the rest of my as one. We stop suddenly, making everyone jolt forward, well everyone except Peter. The doors open and I jump out of my seat and through the door so that I'm not stuck in human traffic on my way out of the bus.

I run to front door of the school, swing it open, and run to my homeroom. The door is locked and there is a sign on the door saying, AT APPITUDE TEST IN CAFITERIA. Great, I'm late. I drop my bag next to the door and sprint down the hallway, down the stairs, and to the cafiteria. When I burst through the cafiteria doors I see 5 different groups of teens at 5 different tables.

The Amity girls are laughing and playing annoying clapping games. The Eridite are reading, not surprising. The Candor are just talking, but I hear a guy say Jessica. They must be talking another their crushes. The Dauntless are fighting, and the Abnegation are just sitting at the table paciently. I slowly walk over to the Abnegation table and sit next to a guy with brown eyes and brown hair. I resonsie him from one of my classes, Robert. He looks over and smiles at me, I smile back and look at all the other factions do what they want, and we just sit here. Then the names are called, "From Abnegation, Caleb, Susan, and Beatrise." From Duantless, Lynn..." I watch the Abnegation members walk into a different set of doors, hands shaking. I don't pay attention to all the other names being called, I just don't.

About 10 minutes later Caleb and Susan come back, no Beatrise. "Where's Beatrise?" I ask, but no answer, instead more people are called into the testing rooms, "From Abmegation, Robert." Robert gets up from next to me, his face pale, and walked to the testing room. "Kalie," I don't know who Kalie is, but this pretty, blonde haired, green eyed girl gets up and follows Robert to the testing room. "and Rebecca." I freeze. This is when I find out where I belong. I get up and head towards the testing rooms, other names are called but I don't pay attention. All I'm looking at is the door in front of me. I stop in front of it, take a deep breath and turn the handle.

Kalie, in front of me goes into room number 7, so I go into 8. When I get in and close the door behind me I find myself in a room full of mirrors. Every wall is covered in mirrors. I can't help it, I just stare at myself, the Abnegation aren't allowed to look at themselves in mirrors, so this is weird for me. "What is it with Abnegation and mirrors?" Someone from behind this huge machine says, I can see a tattoo of some kind of bird on her back when she bends over, "we-" I start to say, but she cuts me off, "I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. Come on, get in the chair so we can start this thing. Oh, and by the way, my names Tori," she says.

"I'm Rebecca," I say climbing into the chair, "what does that machine do?" Tori just rasises an eyebrow at me, "oh," I say. The Abnegation aren't supposed to be curious. I keep forgetting. "Drink this," she says handing me something that looks like a shot glass with a clear liquid in it.

"What is it?" I ask smelling the drink.

"That I can't tell you." Tori responds. I put the edge of the glass to my lips and tip it, so the foul liquid goes into my mouth, then everything is black.

I am in the cafiteria, but there are no people and to tables, just two baskets in front of me, one with cheese, the other with a knife. Someone says, "choose"  
"I don't like cheese and knifes are dangerous!" I scream back, "how can I choose."

Nothing happens after that, I get frustrated and grab the handle of both baskets, "there, happy?" I say. Then a dog appers. Coming towards me growling, I love animals, so I just get on my knees, not even noticing the baskets disappeared, and wait with extended arms for the dog to come to me. Then, a little girl shouts, "Puppy!" The dog sprints toward her, I run after it, jumping onto the girl, she goes through the floor. Then I blink and find myself on a bus. A man holds a newspaper up to my face, pointing to a picture of a man, "do you know him?" He asks, the man looks familiar, but I don't know him. "Yes" is say, "yes I do, he is Norton, Jenine Mathews assistant, before he had a heart attack and died." I say without thinking, how did that come out of my mouth? "How do you, of all people, know that?" The man asks. "I don't know," I say.

I blink again, and find myself back in the mirror room with Tori. She has a frightened look on her face, like she had just seen a ghost. "What are my results?" I ask. She keeps staring at me with the same look on her face, "you don't have a result," she says.  
"What do you mean?" I say

"You're results were inconsclusive," I've heard of this before, it's called Divergent, but I think it's pretty common for people to have a result of two factions so I ask,

"What two factions am I?"

"You aren't two factions." She's says, "you are all of the factions," I look at her in shock, "you are the most dangerous person in the world to Jenine Mathews, you have to get out of here." She sounds desperate, "you can't tell anyone," she pushes me out a door covered in mirrors, just as another Abnegation 16 year old is walking in.

I walk home in shock. I am Divergent. That's dangerous. For three factions, that's extremely rare. Five factions?! I WILL die. But, then I think some more. I am the most dangerous person in the world, and the most powerful. I smile and walk back to my house. I may not know where I belong, but I know what I am, I am Divergent.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

-Chapter 2- This is still in Rebecca's POV so you don't get confused.

When I get home, my mom is waiting for me. "Oh no," she says, "not another."

"What?" I ask? "What do you mean"

"Beatrice went home early too." She sounds really worried, "she said she's sick, are you sick too?" I feel relief flow through me, like a serum, taking over my while body. I don't want to lie to my mother, but I don't want to disobey Tori. She warned me about what I am, I will keep her advice, and use it to save my life,

"yes," I say, "that water stuff didn't make me feel good, so I came home and here I am."

"Oh," she says. I hope her Abnegation doesn't take over, "are you wearing concealer Rebecca?!" Oh no, this is bad.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, well sweetie you don't have to be worrying about boys yet." I breathe a sigh of relief and literally feel my heart return to its normal beets.

"Oh, ok thanks mom," I say a little to exidedly, "I won't."

"Good," she says, " well, you better get some sleep so you feel better for the ceremony tomorrow."

"Ok." I run up to my room and throw myself onto my bed.

"Rebecca," a voice says, "Rebecca." I get out of bed, I see the pitch black sky through my window, and follow the voice downstairs, through the kitchen, and out the door.

"Rebecca, rebecca" I follow it into a dark alley.

"Rebecca, rebecca."

"What!" I scream, "what do you want! I came all the way out here! What more do you want from me? Where are you?"

Dark people come out from behind and in buildings, they creep towards me like zombies in dark shadows. The factionless.

"Who are you?" I ask. The factionless just keep coming toward me like muggers about to attack someone in a movie.

"Get away from me!" They just keep coming toward me, when they go into the light I see their faces, it's only skin, no eyes, ears, nose, mouth, nothing. I back up to get away from them, only to find a wall.

"Get away from me! Get away!" I scream, but they keep coming towards me.

"Stop! Get away from me!" I keep screaming. I hear a ticking, like the ticking of a bomb, ready to explode.

"Get away from me! Help! Stop it!" The surround me, I'm unable to escape, trapped against the wall.

"Help! Somebody please!" They try to grab me, but I swat their hands away. The ticking turns into beeping, like the final countdown.

Then I scream. I open my eyes, still screaming, sitting up in bed. My parents run in, "Rebecca are you okay?" My mom asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure?" My dad says.

"Yeah."

"Alright," says my mom, "you should get up, you'll have time to get ready before the ceremony today." I forgot about the choosing ceremony, time seems to fly by when you have horrible dreams.

"Ok, I'll get up."

"Are you sure you're alright?" My dad asks. I can't help it, I laugh.

"I'm fine dad. Stop being so Abnegationy." My parents chuckle a little, but then stop to go back to bed. I grab my pillow, jump out of bed and into my closet, where I curl up into a ball and cry, clutching the pillow.

I don't know what I'm going to do, am I going to leave my family, abandon them, stay with them? I think about my choices, Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, or Eridite. I keep crying, then Peter walks in.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey," I say back.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He sits down next to me.

"No," I say, sniffling, "I have no idea, how about you?"

"Yeah, you know I know." I laugh through my tears, "Rebecca, before you make your choice, you have to think about others. But, you also have to think about yourself." I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you Peter."

"Don't do anything you'll regret," he gets up and walks away. I laugh and throw my pillow at him as he runs out the door to dodge it. At that moment I know exactly what I'm going to do.

-PAGE BREAK-

The ceremony room is cold and too bright I have to squint my eyes to see in front of me. I sit in between Peter and my mom, zoning out the whole time, until Peter squeezes my right hand.

I look at him and he gets up from his seat. He was called. I watch him walk down the stairs, in the row between the Amity and Abnegetion. When he gets to the front, he grabs the knife from Marcus, like he does it every day. He cuts his hand, and puts it over Abnegation, but then pulls it away and his blood drips on the fiery coals of Dauntless. The Dauntless chear and pump their fists up, like the're punching the air. Peter walks over and high- fives one of their leaders.

Then my name is called. I feel my heart pounding in my chest, I look over to my mom, she smiles and nods her head. I get up. I can literally feel everybody staring at me, their eyes burning my cheeks, making them turn a shade of red.

I get to the platform where the bowls are. Taking the knife, I walk over to the bowls. I see the dirt in one bowl, Amity. The fiery coals, Dauntless. The smooth grey stones, Abnegation. The glass, Candor, and the clear water, Erudite.

I cut my palm with the knife, it stings, but I ignore the pain. I squeeze my hand into a fist, close my eyes, and hold my hand out in front of me. I feel a drop of blood slide down my hand. I hear a sizzle, then the Duantless cheer. I open my eyes. My hand goes over the dirt and my blood falls.

The crowd goes silent. My eyes squeeze shut, I feel a tear spill down my cheek and onto my lip, making me taste the salt water. My blood then makes the clear water turn a shade of pink and the grey stones red. Then another drop of blood goes onto the glass, staying in a round circle.

I turn around, looking at the factions watching me very closely. The whispers in the room make it sound like the whole world is against me. My cheeks are now covered in salty water, not one spot dry.

Soldiers dressed in white surround me with guns in their hands. I find my parents with my eyes and mouth 'I love you'. Then they fire and everything goes black.

I hoped you liked my story. As you probably already figured out, this is what I would get and do if I was in the Divergent world. Please comment below so I know if I suck at writing or not. Thank you! You guys are the best! -Lexie111 (Sunshine)


End file.
